


Legendary

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's not real!, M/M, character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 17 Celebrities





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings because there's mention of blood and injuries. I don't go into a lot of details because I don't like it myself. 
> 
> I'm not sure about this one either. But lots of chocolate chip cookies for those of you that make it through this one!

The ground was shaking as explosion after explosion went off in rapid fire succession around him. His red armor was covered in dirt and blood and his helmet was cracked. Keith felt every concussion from the bombs rattling his insides. He gritted his teeth and ducked behind the nearest boulder. Shrapnel and debris littered the ground. He heard a pained cry and felt his breath catch. He knew that voice, though he had never heard it in such agony. He felt his blood run cold as he peered out from behind his protection and spotted a bit of blue on the ground. Lance!

There were two armed guards heading straight for Lance. Without thinking Keith opened fire effectively giving away his safe position. When the two guards dropped he ran. He didn’t stop to think about what he was doing, he just needed to get to Lance. When he dropped to his knees next to Lance he had to fight the urge to gag. There was blood everywhere, a large piece of metal was deep in his side just under his chest plate, his left arm hung uselessly to his side, and there was a large gash on the side of his forehead no helmet in sight. Keith ducked as another explosion went off, a little too close for comfort. He looked down and saw Lance staring at him and ran a hand down the side of his face, “This is gonna hurt but I have to move you ok? I’m going to try to move you as quick as possible so it will be over with soon.”

Lance gave him a small nod. Keith took a steadying breath and grabbed Lance under his arms. He wanted to cover his ears at the inhuman scream of pain that Lance let out as he pulled him behind the large boulder he had hid behind just moments before. Keith ripped off his helmet and began a string of nonsense, “The team is going to be here soon. Not much longer. We just have to stop the bleeding and set your arm. It’s going to be okay Lance, you’re gonna be ok.”

Keith felt his breath hitch as Lance’s hand reached up to wipe a tear from his face. He hadn’t even known he was crying, “Keith.”

Lance’s voice was raspy and barely there. Keith just shook his head, “Don’t you do that Lance. You hear me? Don’t do it. You’re going to be fine, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Lance let out a cough and blood dribbled from his mouth, “Keith look at me.”

Keith gripped Lance’s hand still resting on his cheek. He was shaking not even trying to hide his tears, “Don’t do this to me. Please don’t leave me.”

Keith shifted and pulled Lance into his lap and pressed against the wound in his side trying not to move the metal sticking out. “You’re gonna be fine ok? The team is almost here.”

Lance wasn’t talking anymore. Keith talked for the both of them, about the plans he had for them when the war was over, how he wanted to marry him, he told Lance he wanted to adopt children, and he told Lance how much he loved him over and over. He wasn’t sure when he noticed the change but somewhere during all of his rambling, Lance had gone still. His body was slumped against Keith and his hands were slack. His hands had started going cold and Keith just clutched him tighter. He ran his hands through blood crusted hair, his tears running down his cheeks and onto Lance’s still face. His eyes were closed and Keith’s heart was breaking all over again. He would never see those ocean blue eyes ever again. Keith’s heartbreaking sobs could be heard over the sound of the rescue ship with the rest of his crew when they finally landed. From their vantage point all they could see was Keith desperately clutching Lance to his chest, Lance’s body limp in Keith’s arms.

Just as the door opened to reveal Keith’s remaining team a large voice sounded from behind him, “THAT’S A WRAP!”

“Good job everyone! I think we got that on the first take. Lance, Keith, phenomenal acting out there today!”

There was some bustling around and people were moving boulders, the two guards moved from their positions on the ground, the other actors began peeling off their “armor” and headed for a small table with a few snacks. Keith just sat there with his face buried in Lance’s neck. Lance’s arms had come around Keith’s shoulders and he was holding him and rocking back and forth making soothing sounds, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Keith let out a muffled sob, “I’m sorry.”

Lance just held onto Keith, “It’s ok. You don’t ever have to apologize.”

Keith shuddered, “They wouldn’t let me see you after makeup I wasn’t expecting it to look so real.”

Lance just smiled, “They do that to get a more genuine reaction when you’re acting out a scene. I’d say they got what they wanted.”

“I didn’t like it.”

Lance pressed a kiss to the side of Keith’s head, “It’s ok. It’s not real.”

Keith leaned more into Lance, “I know. Just let me hold you for a little while longer.”

 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

 

**Entertainment Weekly**

This week’s review is the new movie “Legendary” by break out director and actor Keith Kogane. He is joined in the movie by husband and actor Lance McClain. There are talks about Oscar nominations for their acting.

**The Balmera Buzz**

“Legendary” breaks opening weekend records. Kogane and McClain deliver spectacular heart-felt performances.

**Altea Daily**

Kogane’s directorial debut is a five star winner.

**The Voltron Review**

If you thought a war movie couldn’t have any romance, you’ve been watching the wrong movies. Legendary breaks hearts and shatters records all over the world.

 


End file.
